Us Against the World
by laurynjemmax
Summary: When Ginny is kidnapped and taken to a joyless place, she writes in her diary and it it is her only friend during hard times. Then a new prisoner comes along, and Ginny finds herself falling in love with him...GW/HP


A/N: I have a good idea of what's going to happen in this story, and I hope to get a chapter up every week, please please pretty please read and review !

_Dear diary,_  
_I've been stuck in this horrible cell for five days now! I think. I've lost track of time, I've got nothing here with me, apart from my diary; it's impossible for anyone to find it with the exception of the owner, what girl wouldn't want it?! I have to say I was weary of it at first because of what happened when I was in first year, but four years have passed since then and the diary shows no signs of dark magic so I've been using it for about a year now. This cell is horrible! It's just a dingy square room with dark grey metal walls, and the only light I get is from a hatch in the low ceiling. And the worst part is I haven't spoke to everyone in the whole time that I've been here! And I don't have my wand either, so no chance of breaking out of here. I keep wondering about who did this to me . . . and how. I can't remember anything about who locked me up here and what I did to deserve it. The last thing I can remember is being in the Gryffindor common room thinking about - thinking about Harry?! His sparkling emerald green eyes, his messed up hair. . . Shut up Ginny! I'm stuck in a stupid little prison and all I can think of is Harry Potter? I need to think of a plan to get out of here! I hope people are looking for me, I need to get out of here, it's sooo depressing._

**  
"Get out of there" the usual gruff voice shouted, "hurry up about it, we haven't got all day!" A blindfold zoomed round Ginny's head and tied itself in a tight knot. Ginny sighed and stumbled through the empty space that should have been a wall. Huge hands grabbed her roughly around the shoulders and slammed her down onto a bench. The blindfold came flying off her head and she could see she was at a table with bread and butter, a bowl of almost-rotten fruit and a small glass of pumpkin juice. She looked around in the fruit bowl for a while, finding the best piece of fruit in it. Eventually she settled for a battered apple, and began to chew it sadly. After she had finished her apple and wolfed down the bread and butter, the blindfold spread across the room and stuck round her head, throwing her into darkness again. Back in her cell, Ginny sat in the corner curled up into a small ball, crying softly into her knees. How she wished she at least had someone with her, even Arnold the Pigmy Puff. He may not have said much, but just feeling his soft fur would make her feel better.**

* * *

_Dear diary,_  
_This is the sixth day in here, I'm sure of it. They won't let me sleep, and they won't let me have any privacy either, I always have some kind of guard shouting at me through the walls! But the guard I have just now is sleeping, but even the heavy snoring doesn't bother me because I have the precious time to write in my diary. I think if I get out of here - no, WHEN I get out of here I'll show everyone in my diary and the truth will come out about all the bad people in this world. From now on I'm going to write about absolutely everything in here in as much detail as I can so that the people doing this are caught and sent to Azkaban. Anyway, this morning was the worst day of my life, ever. Even worse than the day Fred and George stuck my eyeballs to the back of my head and made me bungee jump off the Eiffel Tower. Last night after I had eaten, I sat in the corner of this horrible square room and got ready to cry myself to sleep as usual but I wasn't allowed to sleep. The guard did something to my eyes and everytime they shut I felt this horrible pain from my eyes right round my head, and my eyes were forced open, making me stay awake. And every time I made a noise, the Cruciatus curse was used on me! It is the most pain I've ever gone through in my life, it wasn't just the physical pain pulsing through my body, but in my head I could see Percy leaving, and Dad getting bitten by a snake and Hermione was dying, I thought I was going to die, the pain was so bad. And as well as that I was made to wash the cell too, every inch of it, without magic! The guard flung a sponge that never dried out through the wall, and I had to clean every wall, the ceiling, and the floor, it was sooo hard! Usually Mum does all that kind of stuff for us, or when we're at Hogwarts - the house elves do it for us. Oh, how I would love to be at Hogwarts, I wouldn't even mind living with Kreacher right now, that's how bad this place is! I still can't remember anything about how I ended up here, or why. All I can remember is waking up in an unfamiliar place alone and scared. Crap, I can hear a noise, the guard is waking up!_

***HARRY'S POV***  
**"Mnyimnyim, take over... nyimnyim, evillll" the big man sitting on a chair outside a cell jumped out of his deep sleep and fell out of the solid metal chair he was sitting on. "Stupid bloody prison! Shouldn't even have to work here, 'oooh, it'll help you... it will please him... doing good service... good service my --"**  
**"Gruzzly, we have another prisoner, and DON'T fall asleep on the job next time, remember you are dispensible."**  
**"Hmmph, yes Sir." Gruzzly replied in a dull monotone.**  
**Behind me, the man wearing a full length grey robe with the hood up and a mask on shoved me towards the large man outside the cell. "Get in there, don't bother talking to her, don't move, don't try to get out, it won't work."**  
**Stupid place! I need out of here, how am I going to get out without a wand?! "LET ME OUT! ARGHHHHH!!!"**  
**"Don't. Wait til that guard's asleep and then you can tell me what happened to you" a little voice came. So I need to shut up and wait for a fat guard to fall asleep to tell a stupid little girl what happened to me!**  
**"So," the girl whispered "what happened to you?"**  
**"Dunno. I was looking for Ron Weasley's little sister Ginny because she's been missing for six days now, and the last thing I can remember is a man saying he knew where she was and if I went with him we would get her back, and I can't remember anything after that, until about an hour ago and I was getting shoved in this stupid cell. What happened to you?"**  
**The girl gasped softly.**  
**Why is she so shocked?! "What was that?"**  
**"Nothing, and I have no idea at all what happened to me, I can only remember being in the Gryffindor common room, and then waking up in this cell."**  
**A Gryffindor! At least I'll have some good company. "Oh, so you're a Gryffindor! I like you a lot better now, what's your name?"**

_Dear diary,_  
_There's a boy here! I don't know who he is, but he's a Gryffindor, that's all I know. And he was looking for me! And he knows Ron too! I think it could be Neville! I'm not sure though, I can't tell because his voice is all broken and ragged, poor boy. But people are looking for me, thank goodness! I hope they're looking for the nice boy too. He's sleeping now, he must be tired, so I've used the time to write in my diary. He asked my name but I wouldn't tell him because I have a kinda bad reputation at Hogwarts and I don't want him to think the worst of me straight away, I want him to like me for who I am, I don't really have any true friends. But he wouldn't tell me his name either, he says the day I tell him my name, he'll tell me his and he promised. I trust him for some reason. I think I might get out of this place while he's here, he seems like the sort to be able to duel well, even though he's polite. Ha! Can't be Neville, I know he tries to be polite but I would have heard him falling over at least a million times by now and he definately would not sound as if he would be able to duel wel! Just makes me wonder who the boy is! Oh well, I'll find out when I'm ready to tell him who I am. Anyway! Enough about Mr A, I better try to sleep before this guard wakes up!_

__

----------------------------------------------

**A single ray of light was shining through the hatch into Harry's cell. He stirred in his sleep. Ginny sat up slowly, wincing as her back cracked. "Ouch! Stupid floor" she frowned, her voice the loudest it had been in the prison.**  
**Harry woke up, yawning and stretching. "What?"**  
**"Oh. Nothing, did you sleep well?" Ginny whispered so the guard wouldn't hear them talking, even if he was asleep, they were sure to have someone else listening in or watching.**  
**"Hmm, yeah, not as good as Hogwarts though. How was your sleep?"**  
**"Actually the best I've had at this place! I'm in a really good mood this morning but it won't last, there has to be some kind of torture they're planning."**  
**"I suppose. Em.... what should I call you? You know, cause you won't tell me who you actually are."**  
**"Just call me... Ariella."**  
**"Why?"**  
**"No reason, you kinda put me on the spot and it was the first one I could think of. And it's pretty too."**  
**"Yeah. It is kinda pretty." Ginny blushed the same colour as her hair, and she was extremely glad for the wall that seperated her and.**  
**"What should I call you then? You can call me Ariella if I can call you...?"**  
**"Farrel. I dunno why, it just came to me there and it's quite cool."**  
**"Yeah, cool."**

* * *

**A/N: I'm terrible at speech and stuff, so sorry =). Farrel means hero and courageous and Ariella means lion. x**


End file.
